Cheer camp, Detention camp, I See Hot Spot 101
by lially
Summary: Little Miss Liz Skeiler finds herself with a one way ticket to Camp Green Lake and sees it as the opportunity it is; a chance to have endless access to some of her favorite characters and time to finally get a tan. Of course, giving everyone a hard time just comes with the job. After all, how could she refuse the chance to confuse them even more?


Chapter 1 -the cheerleader

I am a cheerleader, through and through. I have been since the age of twelve. For the past 3 years I have worked and worked and now I am as tight and flexible as a rubber band. My friends call me Button or Twister. I am 15 with my birthday about a week and a half. I have chestnut brown hair that is slightly wavy to a little past my shoulders, blue gray eyes, high cheekbones and full pink lips with a dimple just to the right. I am also from the world where Camp Green Lake is from a book named Holes.

I am still not really sure how I ended up in this world but hey I'm not complaining. I woke up about 2 days ago and was told that because I attacked a police officer, that I will be attending Camp Green Lake. Now, I am as much a bookworm as I am a cheerleader so I calmly waited until I got to my room and then started silently screaming in joy because I know the movie and book so well. Then I remembered the holes that we have to dig there. I looked at my hands. They were tough yet soft. Oh shit better go buy some good gloves and lots of Neosporin. I wonder if they will let me take my meds while I'm there. Probably not. I have ADHD not ADD, ADHD and yes there is a BIG difference between the two. The H stands for hyper activity. Me off my meds = a five year old given orange soda, 15 giant pixie sticks and crack. Yep, but this could actually work for me because I get more energy as the day goes on. Hmmm.

I grabbed my cheer duffel bag with the false bottom and filled half of it with my girl products and 2 bags of M&Ms, knowing that they would melt (when I PMS I don't care-chocolate is chocolate) and my shower stuff. I have been to 6 stay away camps so I can easily change under a big t-shirt. I packed a ton of bikini tops, a few bottoms, my underclothes, and short shorts. I did not bring a raincoat; I did not bring a bunch of socks. I packed about 10 bottles of spray on sunscreen and bug spray. The flip-flops were a must as were my larger hats and bandanas. I bought a new journal and a new box of pencils, colored and regular and a small sharpener. Then I packed the Hunger Games books and my favorite books, Harry Potter. The icing on the cake however was that I packed my pillow pet. I don't really give a crap if I have to sleep in a tent of horny boys as long as I have my pillow pet. I also packed a fairly large umbrella for when we go to dig our holes. Ha at least I'll get some shade. :D

The next day I got dressed in a pair of short shorts, a tank top over a bikini top, and flip flops and my lucky turtle stud earrings. I flew on the plane and then got on the famous bus. My family loves the cold but I don't really mind the heat, so this wasn't that bad. I had brought two gallon water bottles and drank and entire one on the drive there. I was very polite to the driver and the cop that was bringing me there. We finally see some holes and I smile. I kept my eye out to see when the boys came into view and finally I could see them. I knew that they all thought I was the new guy, and couldn't wait to see their faces.

We pull up to the camp and the cop comes up, unlocks the cuffs on my wrists, and walks to the front of the bus.

"Get your stuff and don't be a smart ass," he said.

I knew he was waiting for me to ask about the lake so I didn't. I just picked up my bag and got off the bus. It was about 1 in the afternoon so the boys had a little more time for the most part. Except Zero.

I stood there for a minute and then the cop took me into the office of Mr. Sir.

I wanted Mr. Sir to like me while I was here so I was going to be me…hehehe.

"Liz Skeiler, arrested for assaulting an officer." he said whilst given me that weird eye thing "My name is Mr. Sir. That is how you will address me from now on. This ain't no Girl Scout camp. Got a problem go tell it to the warden." every three words was interrupted by a sunflower seed. " You get two pairs of work suits, one is for work and one is your relaxation suit after three days your relaxation suit becomes your work pair." He got up and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a coke and handed it in my general direction, but I knew it wasn't for me. "Smart girl. You thirsty Skeiler?"

"No Mr. sir but would you please call me Button instead? And what is the warden's name?" I said without an ounce of sarcasm.

He looked flustered and then said, "well you will be thirsty for the next 20 months Button, so get used to it. The warden's name is Ms. Walker and you will call her that too. Now you will be in D-tent will 6 other boys. Be smart and don't mess around with the boys or the warden will hear about it. I'll hand you over to Dr. Pendanski who will tell you the rules..." "Wait Mr. Sir, would it be possible for me to talk to Ms. Walker before I go meet with Dr. Pendanski? It's kind of important. It's a girl thing." I asked with doe eyes filled with innocence….pshh me innocent HAH!

"Fine, I'll walk you over there right now" he said and walked out the door, across the "road" and up the front porch of a log house. He knocked on the door and a bright ginger with green eyes and numerous freckles answered.

"Yes?" she asked

"Button, um Miss Skeiler asked to speak with you, said it was important, so I'm gonna leave now." Mr. sir said and then walked back to his office.

"Come in Button, you're letting out the cold." she said and pulled me into the building, closing the door behind me. The house looked identical to the movie. She sat on the couch and I did as well, setting my bag on the floor.

"Ms. Walker, since I'm the first girl here, and I'm not asking for anything really different from the guys, but what should I do when I PMS? Cause I get really bad cramps that even stopped me from cheering back home." I asked politely

"Why Button you are pretty smart aren't you? Now I understand perfectly what you are talking about and whenever it's your time of the month, just let me know and I will give you some cramp medicine and you can sit out of digging that day, but you still have to stay out there with the boys, the heat helps build character. Is that alright sweetie?" she said kindly.

"Yes Ms. Walker thank you so much!" I said and gave her a hug. Yes I know, your not supposed to hug the bitch from the story but, hey, that's not stopping me.

She hugged me back and told me to head out to Pendanski and to tell the boys not to check my bag, warden's orders.

I headed outside and there stood the asshole known as Mom to the boys.

"Liz Skeiler, you may have made some bad choices but that doesn't make you a bad person. I believe in you Liz.." he started and then I cut him off.

"Dr. Pendanski, I am known to everyone including my teachers as Button. So would you please call me that?" I cut in

He looked baffled because he couldn't say the whole "society will address you by" bit now.

"Okay Button, now lets go meet the rest of your tent members." he led me into the tent with a worn out "D" on the side. Oh mama this was gonna be fun.


End file.
